


Mornings

by ZombieFxggot



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breakfast, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieFxggot/pseuds/ZombieFxggot
Summary: Eiji has to wake up both his boyfriends and he makes them breakfast and then they watch TV.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Ash and Shorter never died. Eiji, Ash, and Shorter are all dating and live together.
> 
> Warning: I didnt edit this story so its probably gonna be bad so I'm sorry

No Pov.  
After everything had happen with Dino and all the other messed up stuff, Ash and Shorter realized that they had feelings for Eiji and they discussed this with one another and agreed that if it was okay with Eiji they would all become a couple but if Eiji picked one of them that they wouldn’t get jealous. They talked about this with Eiji and then they learned that Eiji had feelings for both of them so of course Eiji said yes.

Eiji Pov.  
I woke up to Shorter hugging my waist closer to him and I layed on Ash's chest and he had one arm holding me closer to him and the other was hanging off the bed. I heard groans come from both Ash and Shorter as they gave death glares to the inanimate object that continued to make an annoying noise that they heard each morning as it was a reminder to get up.  
I sighed and wiggled out of both Shorter and Ash's grip and then preceded to climb over Ash to get off the bed because the bed was pushed against the wall so you would to crawl over whoever slept on the end of the bed. I got off the bed and clicked the ‘STOP’ button on the alarm clock, I then walked over to the curtains and opened them and the morning light shined within the room. “Ughh, Eiji close the curtains,” Ash groaned, “1 more hour,” Shorter mumbled while placing a pillow on top of his face to hide the bright light that was coming from the window. “No, you guys need to get on a better sleep schedule and get up when you are supposed to,” I lectured, “Eiji please,” Shorter was slightly mumble due to the fact there was a pillow on his face. “No, you both need to get up, I'm gonna go and make breakfast and by then you both should be up,” I said sternly and walked out the room. 

Ash Pov.  
“Do you think we made him mad?” I asked Shorter, “probably,” Shorter responded. As I sat up I yawned while stretching my arms out. I then sighed and got out of bed, “we don't want to piss off Eiji anymore so get up,” I said. I walked out the door into the living room and I saw Eiji in the kitchen making some bacon,eggs, pancakes, and toast. I walked over to Eiji and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my chin on his shoulder, “you actually got up,” Eiji said as he flipped the bacon, “I didn't want to make you mad so I got up,” I mumbled into his neck. I then heard a click and noticed Shorter turned on the coffee maker. Shorter yawned and walked over to the couch, I let go of Eiji and walked over to where Shorter was sitting and sat next to him. I grabbed the controller and turned the Tv on, I then gave the controller to Shorter so he could pick what we watch. 

*Some Time Later*

Shorter Pov.  
Eiji walked out of the Kitchen holding three plates, one in each hand and the other was balanced on his arm, Eiji placed down the plates on the dining table, “breakfast is done,” Eiji said getting are attention. Ash and I got up from the couch and made are way to the table, before I sat down I kissed Eiji on his lips, “thank you Eiji,” I said as I sat down, Ash went over to Eiji and kissed him on his cheek, “thank you for the food Eiji,” Ash said, Ash then sat down. “Do you guys want something to drink?” Eiji asked, “no,” Ash and I said in unison, “Okay,” Eiji said while he sat between Ash and I. We all ate are food in silence. After we finished eating are food Eiji picked up are plates and walked into the kitchen to clean them. I walked back to the couch and continued to watch Tv. After some time Ash came over to me and layed on my chest, I smiled and wrapped one of my arounds around his back. Then Eiji came out and laid his head on my shoulder and watched Tv with Ash and I.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this short story that I've made.


End file.
